Typically, an employee may carry a badge that allows the employee to access certain areas (e.g., secure areas of a work environment). The badge may provide, for example, near field communication (NFC) that exchanges data with a device coupled to a door lock. When the badge is within a predetermined proximity to the device, the badge transmits data to the device which triggers the unlocking of the door.
Employees may also separately carry business cards in order to distribute their contact information. However, the employee may run out of business cards or forget to carry business cards when a need arises to give out a business card.